


A is A: Second Chance! A School Festival!

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [33]
Category: Battlefield (Video Games), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: The First Multiversal Recon Platoon is in Tokyo, trying to help the Senshi find and stop the Negaforce! As the girls get ready for a festival, the platoon finds themselves enraptured by a world they never imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance! A School Festival!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Campbell stared across the table in the mess at Daniel. “Rod Serling.” Daniel nodded. “He’s in the multiverse?” Another nod. “And he’s been around since at least Elric's first mission with the MVTF?” Daniel sighed as his head sank into a book on comparative theology. “Right.”

Minako looked up in confusion. “Who’s Rod Serling?”

Daniel sighed again. “Rod Serling, in our universe, was a TV writer. He was famous for making a series known as the Twilight Zone.” Minako’s expression made it clear she had no idea what Daniel was talking about. “You don’t know the Twilight Zone, do you?”

O’Neill’s chair screeched as he turned around from his table. “You don’t know the Twilight Zone?” Everyone froze at O’Neill’s reaction. “What? It’s  literally  an American classic.”

Minako looked around for a second. “Considering I’m Japanese…” Everyone blinked, nodded, and went back to their food. “So why are you coming to our dimension again captain?”

“Call it a patrol,” Campbell said, smiling as he took a long drink of orange juice. “From what we’ve learned the enemies you’ve faced haven’t  been defeated , they’re only in hiding. I’d suppose Gen. Hammond wants a team to make a sweep, make sure that if they sprout up again that you’ll have support.”

Minako nodded. “Well when we have the time we’ll make sure to come and help your team too.”

Campbell shook his head. “Gen. Hammond’s given strict instructions, not until you lot finish school.”

O’Neill sighed. “Well think, if it weren’t for their education they’d already be taking part in more missions.”

Minako smiled at Campbell. “Well we’re  just  happy you’ll be coming. Juuban is having a school festival, it’s going to be great!”

Campbell’s eyebrow went up. “A school festival? What’s it for?”

“They happen every year,” Minako said. “My school already had it’s festival, but Usagi said that we could help if we had the time.”

Campbell shrugged as he carved up his second plate of pancakes. “Well you girls will still need to come with us on a patrol or two.  We need to start establishing a list of locations you keep finding these bastards so we can start clamping down on’em .”

Minako gave a playful salute and a Kensington accent. “Don’t worry Capt. Campbell sir, we’ll root the blighters out in two shakes!”

From across the mess, Baker and Lee raised their glasses and shouted, “Here here!”

* * *

Kunzite stood before Queen Beryl, half-bowed and hair tied in a ponytail as he began his briefing. “My queen, it can’t be denied any longer that the Sailor Senshi are being aided by human beings. Some are mere humans, while others have powers and gifts the likes of which we have never seen before.”

Beryl sneered down on him from her throne. “I have seen that already Kunzite. My question is what you plan to do to correct this problem.”

Kunzite rose and brought up next to his head an aerial view of Tokyo. “The only way to combat the Senshi is to begin striking at the city itself.  The humans have the energy we need, and thus far the majority of our actions since the Senshi have risen have failed  .  I propose that we begin striking across the city, gathering the energy we need in small, concentrated amounts . Meanwhile, I will seek out the Senshi myself. They appear most often in this area,” he said, the view shifting to focus on one of the city’s wards. “We must draw them out, and with the energy we gain strike them down.”

Beryl smiled again, that same predatory smile she’d worn whenever she ordered her generals out . “Very well Kunzite, we’ll see how this plan of yours plays out.”

Kunzite bowed again, and phased out of the audience chamber to his personal quarters. Running a hand along Zoisite’s sarcophagus, he brought the aerial image back before him.  The population of the city was massive, the Senshi couldn’t be everywhere even if they could track the energy  being drained . He needed to look for the right targets. Somewhere that the energy drain wasn't detectable. As he scanned the city, he noticed that there was a surging energy from a high school. “Perfect.”

* * *

Campbell walked through the city with a wide smile, the platoon taking picture after picture behind him as he followed Minako through the city  .  There were the sounds he expected from a city, cars driving by and the conversations of passersby and the odd radio playing music . The difference to him was how clean it all was. New York had been dirty, grimy, and oppressive. Here the sky was high and bright, the buildings clean and the people polite. “Beautiful.”

Minako waved her hand. “Flattery won’t do any good for you mister,” she said. “I already know that I look amazing.” Campbell facepalmed.

The majority of the platoon weren’t focused on that, they were busy looking each other over.  The big eyes, and in several cases expressive hairstyles, they had gained kept them staring in shop windows and at each other  .  They walked with a bit of extra spring in their steps, an up-tempo hum passing between them as if to acknowledge they were in sync on what kind of world they were in .

They  were led by  Minako to a local arcade, the platoon somehow managing to light up even more when they walked inside to see the rows of game cabinets and claw machines and flashing lights and when Campbell turned around to talk to them they  were scattered  to the winds except for Weber . “Well, can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Capt. Campbell.” Turning at the soft voice, he turned to see Ami and Usagi walking up through the cabinets behind him. “Welcome to Tokyo, it’s good to have you here.”

“Good to be here,” he said, shaking both their hands. “Is there a quieter place we can talk or is this it?”

“This is as good as we’re going to have,” a more mature voice said from below Ami. Looking down, Campbell saw a black cat and white cat sitting on the floor staring up at him. “Everywhere else might have people who can understand us.”

Campbell nodded. “Luna and Artemis correct?” The cats nodded. “Right, very well. So, let’s get to work then. Sergeant, keep an eye on the platoon as we talk?”  Weber nodded and started circling the arcade, though even she was eyeing several of the games available . “Now, how large of an area do we need to worry about patrolling?”

“Roughly about two miles,” Artemis said, Ami pulling out a map of the district. “The primary issue is that we don’t know where to start looking.”

“Well these bastards usually go after people’s life energy correct?” Artemis nodded as Campbell read over the map. “Where do they strike?”

“They try to target large groups, though they go after single targets if there's a chance of gaining larger amounts of energy .” Luna taped at several points on the map. “They also never strike the same places twice. Very rarely we’ve encountered them outside the city.”

Campbell nodded. “And the leader of these attacks right now, he’s got white hair and tan skin? Shouldn’t be hard to find then.  I think  I know where they’ll strike next as well.”

Ami gasped. “You do? How?”

Campbell grinned. “Your school is having a festival. A gathering of people in high spirits with lots of energy centered on a single point.”  What Campbell didn’t mention was that the whole thing stank of being the exact kind of ploy a villain for a series one like this world would have  . “We’ll patrol, try to prevent them from striking, but you girls will need to be ready if they do. We’ll also need at least one of you to help with our patrols per day.  I can send my people out on their own with a good map but with a translator and local it’ll be easier for them to look for anything apart from a baseline .”

Ami looked uncomfortable as she translated for Usagi. Usagi responded like Campbell had told her that her hair was silly. “She said that’s crazy, that we have the festival to prepare for.”

“One festival or these bastards wiped out?” Campbell tapped on the map for emphasis. “Plus, you have that boyfriend of yours right? Why can’t he help?”

Usagi thought for a second and shrugged. “She says she can ask him,” Ami said. “How are we going to make sure there’s no language barriers?”

Campbell nodded to the cats. “They seem to speak English.”

Luna and Artemis looked at each other for a second. “Very well, I suppose we can assist when Minako and Ami are busy at school.”

“Settled then,” Campbell said. “Now, let’s gather the platoon and figure out-”

A male voice saying something in Japanese. Usagi and Ami turned around with plastered-on smiles as a man with an apron and messy blonde hair came up to them. “Usagi, Ami, you two are here pretty early! And who’s this with you?”

“An exchange student that knew Minako back in England,” Usagi said. “He and his friends decided to come to Tokyo and they needed help getting around so we decided to help them!”

“Oh,  really?” Motoki smiled and held out his hand. In his best English he said, “Welcome to Tokyo! I Furuhata Motoki.”

Campbell smiled, shaking the man’s hand with what he thought was a light grip. “William Campbell, pleasure to meet you.” Motoki pulled away, nursing his hand. “This your arcade?”

“No, man-ah-ger,” Motoki said. “Sorry, work. Bye!”

Giving a wave, Campbell leaned over to the cats. “How much does he know?”

“Nothing,” Luna said. “The girls only come here for fun.”

Campbell nodded. “What about their families, the authorities, who else knows?”

Artemis looked up and shook his head. “We’re the only two. No one else knows that the girls are the Sailor Senshi or what they’re fighting.”

Campbell thought for a second. “There are people who know though? Police, military, they’re involved in this matter?”

“Certainly  not,” Luna said. “If they were to get involved, why think of the casualties.”

Campbell stared down at the cats for a moment. “These girls are still teenagers even with the past life. You’re worried about police and military casualties?”

“Well these aren’t normal police or military threats,” Artemis argued as he rose onto all four paws. “These are monsters of the Negaforce.”

“And from what I understand SG-1 managed to take down one of their generals and make another look like a git.” Campbell shook his head as he kept studying the map.

“The Negaforce aren’t dangerous because of physical threats,” Luna said, still sitting atop the cabinet.  “They can corrupt anyone they choose, only those who have the abilities of the Silver Millennium  are protected.”

Campbell grinned. “Oh aye, I suppose they think they can. They don’t know we’re here though.”  Folding up the map he scanned the arcade to see the platoon scattered about waiting to put their counterfeit money to use.  Becker and Gantz were busy challenging each other to a racing car game as Vogt worked a claw machine while Minako cheered him on. Schneider was playing one of the games that had Minako’s “Sailor V” persona on it. Weber and Durand tried their hand at two cabinets where the player aimed a plastic gun at the screen. They were already gathering a small crowd because of how frustrated the two were getting. Weber was already cursing in German. “Stupid thing! I aimed right down the sights so why did he shoot me!”

Ami watched the platoon about the arcade with some amusement. “Are they always so animated in a new dimension? They were  just  as excited in Fiore.”

Campbell smiled, watching as Schneider and Kavanaugh tried their hand at a game where they danced atop four colored arrows.  Neither one of them was having much luck, Kavanaugh started stomping on two of the arrows figuring some score was better than none. “Only the interesting ones, lass. What about your bunch?”

“Rei and Makoto are at the shrine,” Ami said.  Usagi was too busy watching as Vogt slammed his fist against the claw machine and started cursing in German. “  Perhaps  we should get your people to the hotel?”

“Soon enough,” Campbell said, turning his eyes to a gun game with zombies on the art. “Might want to try a few myself.”

* * *

Rei shut the window for the office of the shrine, finished for the day and ready to change and meet with the platoon. “There wasn’t anyone else available?”

“You don’t like that they’re here?” Makoto scratched her head. “I thought it was a good thing that we’d have a team with experience and numbers helping us.”

“It’s not that,” Rei said, turning to the shrine. “They aren’t experts in magic, and I was hoping I could have someone come here to help me figure out what’s wrong.”

“Right, your visions.” Makoto looked into the shrine with a nervous face. “I don’t know, it seems like the other teams that have powers like that might not be much help. Minako said that MV-7 had one of their people leave.”

“I know, but it’d still be better than nothing.” As Phobos and Deimos cawed, Rei turned to Makoto. “I’m starting to think that what I’m seeing isn’t from the Negaforce, it’s something from another dimension. And if I’m seeing it, what dimension did it come from?”

“What if it’s Kane?”

Rei shook her head. “No, it can’t be him. I never see him in the fire. I never see anything lately,” she said. “There's only an overwhelming sense of evil.”

Makoto scoffed. “And you think that isn’t Kane?”

Rei nodded, stunning her friend. “Whatever it is, it’s worse than Kane.”

* * *

Campbell collapsed onto his bed, smiling up at the ceiling at how soft it was. He could get used to staying in hotels like this. Compared to the Happiness Hotel this was like living in a staff officer’s quarters. The pillow was soft under his head, the comforter thin but fine to lay on. The map was out on the small desk in the small room, the patrol routines were already laid out in his head. The only thing he needed to do was explain it all tomorrow and carry out the plan for the two weeks they’d be around. The operation tempted him for a few seconds to think it would be easy. That he’d be able to coast for the next few days to the school festival and go on their way.

He mentally slapped the thoughts away. Thinking that anything would be easy would get himself, or worse, his team killed. Five high school girls managing to survive wasn’t proof that this was going to be simple and that he didn’t need to worry. Complacency had been what almost destroyed the refugee complexes in Gibraltar. If the commanders had actually bene prepared for any kind of attack?  Had not presumed that the PAC would focus on targets closer to the Suez thousands of refugees wouldn’t have lost their lives . If the intelligence units hadn’t been overly-focused on the Suez? They wouldn’t have had to assemble a hurried response to the PAC movement on Shuhia Taiba.

"_Then again,_” Campbell thought as he kicked off his Converse sneakers and shutting his eyes. “_I did get to join the MVTF._”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Weber was already up by at six in the morning, making a quick workout before she want to shower.  The rich food they’d gotten access to being part of the MVTF was calorie-heavy, and compared to what the platoon usually ate she worried they’d all risk gaining weight faster than they could work it off . She’d have to make sure to mention it to Capt. Campbell before too long.  Becker and Gantz especially were looking like they were filling out more and more each mission . She wouldn’t deny that showers in other dimensions were something she’d never get tired of. Warm water on demand, whenever you wanted it. Not needing wipes every other day because you were out in the field. No taking ten minutes under a cold jet of water if you had the time back at a base if you were lucky.

She threw on the clothes she’d gotten from the SGC. Jeans, a red blouse, and a light orange jacket with a shoulder holster for her P33. She put on two Converse sneakers and a pair of mirrored sunglasses.  Combined with her own harshly-short light-brown hair, her face looked like someone that wouldn’t take any trouble and would make sure anyone who tried would regret it . Part of her actually liked the look, she’d never had one of her own before.  The moment she’d been old enough for most people to find a “style” she’d already been in the junior reserves for two years and had spent most of her time wearing a uniform .

Walking out of the room, she saw Scholz and Vogt locking their doors as well. “ Good morning sergeant, ” Scholz said. “ Sleep well? ”

“ Of course, ” Weber said, leading the two to the stairs. “ Do you know if anyone else is up? ”

“ We heard Baker and Belenko already going downstairs earlier, ” Scholz said. Weber took a moment to check the two of them over.  Scholz wore jeans and a light blue sweater with a white shirt with a collar poking up above the collar of the sweater . Vogt had tan slacks, a dark blue shirt, and a tan blazer. Neither one gave away that the had a pistol holstered under their arms as well. “ We haven’t heard the captain yet. ”

“ I’ll check his door, ” Weber said. “ Both of you knock on the other rooms and see who is might still be getting ready. ” Getting a nod, Weber went to Campbell’s room and knocked. “Si- William, are you up?”

“One second,” the voice on the other end said.  A few seconds later, the door unlocked and Campbell appeared in suit jacket and gray slacks with a blue shirt and a bright white tie . Part of Weber thought for a second he was trying to look like the Scottish flag. “Morning Anna, is everyone up?”

“Yes s- William,” Weber said. “We’re gathering outside now.”

“Perfect,” Campbell said, adjusting his holster before stepping out of his room. “You need to get better with your words, Anna, you’re in a civilian environment right now.”

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” Weber said, stepping in behind Campbell on the way to the outside. “We have an hour until the girls arrive, we should get everyone fed before going to the shrine.”

“Agreed,” Campbell said. “We’ll find a place to eat, we should have three wait here to wait in case they show up early. They can rotate and get their breakfast if they don’t.”

“Very well.” Looking down the hall, she saw the rest of the team leaving their rooms and moving for the stairs. “Do you think this will work the way we’re hoping it will?”

“Of course not,” Campbell said. “Still, we’re here now. We’ll go over routes and names once we’re at the shrine.” Smiling, Campbell nodded to the team and hurried down to the stairs.  After leaving Kavanaugh, Ricci, and Belenko to watch the hotel Campbell led the rest of the platoon to seek out breakfast . The problem was they had to wait ten more minutes for anywhere to open. Once it did, there was another half-hour long wait for everyone to get their breakfast.  Even then, when Campbell looked down at the plate he  was given by the smiling petite waitress, he felt his smile falter a little .  The French toast looked like French toast, but compared to the plates in the SGC’s mess it looked like he’d  been cheated out of his meal . There was little time to finish and pay, and they swapped out so the three at the hotel to eat while the rest waited.

It was another hour before Usagi and Ami showed up.  By that point they walked up on the sight of the platoon doing something they hadn’t expected; harmonizing . Becker looked up and smiled as he hurried to greet the girls. “Morning ladies!”

“Good morning,” Ami said, bowing a little. “That sounds beautiful, none of you mentioned that you were singers.”

“Helps pass the time between getting shot at,” Becker said, smiling at the team as they wrapped up. “Three of ours are getting breakfast, we’ll go and get them and then follow you to the shrine.”

Campbell walked up, smiling down at the two girls as Becker hurried to the cafe. “Ladies. How are you both today?”

“Fine,” Ami said. “Your singing was wonderful, did you even think about entering a talent contest?”

Campbell shook his head. “Not much time for talent contests for us,” Campbell said. “Only people singing or acting are off the front either wounded or held for their own safety. Near everyone is either working at the factories or enlisted.”

Usagi said something with a sad look on her face. “She says that’s terrible,” Ami said. “That is sounds like no one can ever have fun.”

“Oh we make our fun where we find it,” Campbell said, waving the comment off. “If you don’t try to laugh or take your mind off what happens you go mad. Learned that after the start of the evacuations to the Med. Well, let’s gather ourselves together and get moving to the shrine then.”

A good hour’s walk later, the platoon gawked at the shrine. It wasn’t like the grand cathedrals they thought a place of worship had to look like, but it still caught their eyes.  A massive tree with a rope tied around it; a small shop window with what looked like streamers hanging from the small roof above it; several noticed that to the side of the entrance was a small shrine of a red-orange gate with two fox status in front of the small shrine .  The centerpiece of the site was the main shrine, with thick red-orange columns supporting the green-tinged tile roof . The trees surrounding the site made it all the more beautiful for the platoon. Campbell was never getting tired of trees, real living strong trees.

The three girls and two cats were already waiting, Rei swapped out of her priestess uniform for her street clothes . Minako waved at the platoon as they followed Usagi and Ami through the torii at the entrance. “Good morning!”

“Morning all,” Campbell said, waving as the platoon spread out in the courtyard. “So, where’s the boyfriend?”

Minako smiled. “Oh, Mamoru? He should be here any minute now.”

Campbell nodded. “Very well then. Luna?” The cat looked up. “Do you think you could help us all talk on the same frequency?”

Luna nodded. “Of course.  Usagi, Rei, Makoto, hold still. ” The girls did as told, and Luna sent a beam of light from her forehead straight to their foreheads. “There, now we should all understand each other.”

Campbell laughed. “Technology, it can do anything can’t it?”

Usagi yelped. “I understood you! Ah! I can speak like you!”

“Huh, so this is English,” Rei said, grinning as she spoke. “Think you can teach me Sanskrit next?”

Campbell laughed as he walked the shrine. “This is a beautiful place, Ms. Hino. I’ve never seen anything like it as long as I’ve been alive.”

Rei smiled.  The lack of proper honorifics was something she wouldn’t hang up on, Campbell and his platoon didn’t know and  obviously didn’t mean any disrespect . “My family has cared for it for hundreds of years. It’s a daughter shrine, dedicated to Susanoo, kami of storms and the sea. The small shrine is for Inari, the kami of foxes, rice, even industry.”

“Flexible deity,” Campbell observed. “How do you pray at this shrine?”

Rei smiled, pointing over to a small well. “First you wash your hands and cleanse yourself. You approach the shrine, put your money in, bow twice. Clap your hands twice, pray, then bow again as you step back.”

Campbell looked  awkwardly at the shrine. “Well I don’t think the gods appreciate counterfeit money. Once we’re done here, we’ll find some real money to offer.”

Rei smiled. “I like to think that the kami understand circumstances, but it’s good to know that you’re respectful.” There was a cawing from above, and looking up Rei laughed. “And those are Phobos and Deimos.”

Campbell blinked. “Phobos and Deimos. And you’re Sailor Mars.” Rei nodded. “Well, makes sense I suppose. So, are they like the cats?”

The girls all looked to each other. “Well, they’re smarter than most crows,” Rei said. “They’ve never  really done anything that Luna and Artemis have done.” Campbell stroked his chin, looking up at the crows for a moment.

“Hey, looks like everyone’s here.”  Turning, Campbell saw a black-haired man in a green blazer and black turtleneck walking under the torii . “Hope I’m not late.”

Usagi jumped forward. “Mamoru!” Rushing through the platoon she leapt into his arms, the two looking at each other as if they’d  been parted for years.

Campbell shook his head as he pulled out the map from inside his coat. “Right, well, let’s get started then.” Setting the map on the ground, he waited for everyone to gather around. “Now, Azabu isn’t that large. We can make a patrol of the area in two, three hours if we took our time. That won’t do. So, seeing as you all have the time today? I want to make a large patrol, spread across a wider area. Six of you, eighteen of us. I want three teams of six lead by two each of you girls and Mamoru. Spend the day in the area you’re given to patrol, get a feel for the area. My platoon, listen to the girls. Hear what they say, don’t discard anything out of hand. Don’t start thinking this is going to be an easy operation, remember Gibraltar.” Each trooper nodded. “Teams are as follows: Usagi and Mamoru will escort Becker, Gantz, Ricci, Belenko, Vogt, and myself. Rei and Ami, escort Weber, Durand, Schneider, Van der Burgh, Brodeur, and Garcia. Makoto and Minako round out with Kavanaugh, Scholz, Russo, Lisowski, Lee, and Baker. Now, here are the patrol routes.”

After another five minutes, Campbell folded the map and looked to each person. “Spend as much time as you can out there. Find a baseline, listen to the girls especially. Any questions?”

Weber spoke up. “Rules of engagement?”

Campbell nodded to the Senshi. “Defer to the girls. If they can take out a threat alone, let them. If you think it’s necessary to get involved, do so. Does everyone have their recall?” The teams held up their lacrima, though Mamoru and the cats didn’t have any. “You three, grab the nearest person and hang on. Any other questions? No? Very well then. If you aren’t finished past noon, rendezvous back at the shrine before 1700. Everyone, let’s move.”

* * *

Kunzite stood like a lion surveying his domain atop the office building, staring down on the city like it was an affront. Several youma stood behind him, disguised as teenagers and waiting for his orders. “The energy bloom came from the high school. Find what they’re doing, this may be the best way to draw out the maximum energy of every human there.” The youma vanished from behind him, leaving Kunzite to stare down at the city. The breeze atop the building set his ponytail flapping behind him like a pennant, not that he wasn’t already noticeable in his uniform and cape. At least, he would be if the people below even bothered to look up.

There had been another energy spike the day before, like the past two times. More strangers, more humans that somehow were willing to fight against the Negaforce. Yet the response was to continue to focus on energy, always focus on energy. It was what Beryl wanted, and fine, she would get it. Kunzite knew better by now though. The humans were becoming wise, aware.  It couldn’t have been the police, they were smart enough to stand apart after Jadeite’s final attempt on the Senshi at the airport .

“Maestro.” Kunzite heard the youma appear behind him. “I will have need of your services. Stand ready for my call.”

He heard a giggling behind him, watching as a series of small wires shining in the sun drifted around his sides. “Calling me for help, the great general himself? Are you desperate Kunzite?”

Kunzite grabbed the wires in one motion. “Only desperate to see this handled. Once we finish you will get your share of energy, but until then you will follow my orders. Now go, wait for me to call you.” The laughter echoed as Maestro faded back to the Negaforce, and Kunzite had to focus on his plan to stop hearing it.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru smiled at each other as they walked down the street with Campbell. “It was the week before our wedding that the Negaforce attacked,” Usagi said. “You were so brave fighting them. And so handsome!”

Campbell nodded. “Right, interesting. So, you were being married to solidify a political alliance then?”

Usagi stared at Campbell for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

“Well it’s clear you were a princess of a massive interplanetary empire and he was the prince of a planet that was less than friendly,” Campbell said . “So you were both married for political allegiance.”

It didn’t take Sunset Shimmer to know that Usagi  was insulted , so Mamoru took over. “Well it’s obvious that we also love each other, that’s what’s important.”

Campbell nodded. “ Certainly , there’s plenty of cases where arranged marriages had love. Doesn’t change the fact that you were both to marry for political reasons.”

“You’re being rather presumptive,” Luna said, trotting alongside Campbell. “Have you considered that  perhaps they married for love?”

Campbell’s expression told them all he didn’t, but he started speaking anyway. “Their kingdom was a hereditary monarchy with a noble class wasn’t it?  Just because people loved each other, it doesn’t ignore that there was a clear political advantage to the both of them marrying .”

Usagi glared at Campbell. “Well now you’re  just being rude. Dr. Jackson wouldn’t be talking to us like this!”

Campbell grinned back at Usagi. “Well I’m not Dr. Jackson, am I?”

Luna sighed. “Captain, please remember that not only is this not your history, it isn’t your dimension.  Simply because marriages between royals were such things in your own world does not mean that they’re the same here .”

Campbell rolled his eyes. “A is A. She was a princess, he was a prince, I can’t make it any more obvious. If they were actually marrying for love? I’d  be astonished .”

Luna sat, glaring up at Campbell. “ Perhaps that idea should  be amended .  Simply because something resembles what you might be familiar with doesn’t mean it’s exactly the same in all aspects .”

Vogt laughed. “It’s been the case so far.”

“He’s right,” Campbell said. “At this point all our information is that A is A is A. Our past kingdoms were all the same, and I’m going to bet that so was this one.”  Usagi and Mamoru said nothing, but both looked to each other and saw their love had  been hurt by what Campbell was saying .

* * *

Weber scanned the street at the café, the platoon making a good show of enjoying the food while still watching the street .  They scanned the roads, watched the people passing by and eating near them in the café, but for their part were still  earnestly enjoying the food in front of them .

Rei and Ami sat  politely across from her, taking their time with their own food. “So what’s it like in some of the other dimensions,” Rei asked. “Is there anything that you  really liked?”

Weber shrugged. “U-1923  perhaps , but we aren’t able to go back for some time.” Sipping at her coffee, Weber saw a police car roll past. “So do the authorities here investigate crimes?”

Ami nodded. “Yes, of course they do.”

“But they’ve never tried to involve themselves in what you all do?”

“Well they tried once,” Rei said. “The last time we ever faced Jadeite they filled the airport with officers. Jadeite put them all to sleep and replaced them with his youma.”

Weber shook her head. “ Inkompetent idioten. ”

Ami didn’t need a translation. “It’s not their fault. They aren’t like us after all, you can’t expect them to be able to stand against the Negaforce like we can.”

“SG-1 did,” Weber said. “You underestimate them.”

Rei rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. SG-1 might have some people they can trust in their government, but we don’t have that here. All they’d care about is how they can use us.”

Weber raised her eyebrow. “And?” Ami and Rei both looked to each other for a second. “That’s how governments work. Don’t tell me you’re both shocked.”

Rei folded her arms and glared at Weber. “That isn’t right though. Governments are a way for people to get what they want. Look at what happened when we went to that stupid Senate hearing.”

“Yes, I remember hearing about what happened that day you and Usagi testified.” Weber sipped at her drink. “This isn’t opinion, this is personal.”

Rei froze a second. “But Sen. Kinsey-”

“Is a bastard, yes. Your words here are because of something else. What was it?”

Rei looked away. “Well my dad is a politician.”

Weber nodded. “So, you have resources available and contacts within your government and you won’t  utilize it. Your father must be quite the bastard.” Rei and Ami twitched. Even with the translation, there was such bluntness in Weber’s words that the two girls had to pause and process. “I don’t disagree, your government is worthless.  They’d rather let teenaged girls protect their people instead of actually facing a threat .” Weber pushed her now-empty cup away and stared at the two girls. “Come, we still have more patrolling to make.”

* * *

Kavanaugh stared up at the buildings around him, following Minako and Makoto through the streets . “So, a kingdom it was?”

Minako nodded. “It was big, at least stretching as far as Pluto. It was beautiful too. Gardens around every palace, great balls whenever we wanted, and everyone got along.”

Kavanaugh nodded, stopping as a light changed. “And the colonies?”

The two girls blinked. “What?”

Lee both groaned. “Answer him  honestly , otherwise we’ll be here the whole day.”

Makoto looked at the two in confusion. “I don’t get it, what do you mean colonies?”

Kavanaugh held back a laugh. “A great and peaceful empire, spread so far and having power? And you were all princesses in it?” He gave a look to Minako halfway between, “You’re kidding me right?” and “Oh, sweet summer child.” “I’m not asking you about how the royals lived, I’m asking how the people lived. Especially the people that weren't exactly at the center of everything.”

Makoto started walking as the light changed. “Do you think it’s important?”

“It’d help understand why the Negaforce is still fighting,” Baker said. “If one of the colonies rebelled-”

Artemis jumped up to Minako’s shoulder. “Earth wasn’t a colony! Earth was a separate power, it didn’t rebel so much as invade!”

Kavanaugh held up his hands at the cat. “Alright, alright, Earth didn’t rebel. Still doesn’t tell us why they attacked.”

“They attacked because they  were corrupted ,” Artemis said. “The Negaforce took over everything on Earth. They caused the entire planet to go to war against the Silver Millennium.”

Kavanaugh laughed. “And I had angels flying out of my arse this morning.”

Minako looked at Kavanaugh, confused. “Why don’t’ you believe us?”

“As much as he’s being an ass,” Lisowski said. “His point is that you  were isolated . You were all royals, and there’s also the fact that we’re not sure if you have all your memories back.”

Makoto spun around on Lisowski. “What should that matter, we know the Negaforce are the bad guys!”

“And what happens if they have a reason?” Kavanaugh turned back on the entire group. “You girls are decent sorts, you aren’t going to be the kind that would try to kill us. What about your kingdom though? What if it turns out what you’re fighting for is something that might wind up being a threat? Or worse, used against you?”

Russo poked his head forward from the crowd. “You have to understand, the Irish have an eternal complex about their own treatment. Our good Patrick here is projecting.”

“You’re bloody right I’m projecting,” Kavanaugh said. “A being A, if they were princesses in a kingdom? We’re well within bounds to ask what kind of treatment their people lived under.”

Artemis looked at Kavanaugh with annoyance. “Did you miss the part where I mentioned that the Earth invaded the moon?”

“That’s the other question then,” Kavanaugh said. “No one  simply gets ‘corrupted’, there’s bound to be more to it than that. Something drove Earth to invade, and we should at least know what it was.”  Kavanaugh turned back and kept walking on, leaving Minako, Makoto, and Artemis staring for a few seconds .

Scholz came up and patted Minako on the shoulder. “Ignore him for now. Once we get all the facts, he’ll be the first to apologize for being wrong.”

“It’s not him being wrong I’m worried about,” Minako said, moving on down the pavement again. “I’m worried he’ll be right.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Rei sat on the steps of the shrine fuming. “I can’t believe them! They have no idea about where they are or what they need to know, and they act like they know everything!”

The platoon had gone back to the hotel after the day’s patrol, leaving the Senshi at the shrine to try and figure out what they’d gone through . Makoto was busy glaring at a tree.  Minako leaned against the wall of the small side building for selling the charms, petting Artemis as he lay across her shoulders . Usagi leaned against Mamoru, his arms wrapped around her as Ami sat sullen on the steps of the shrine itself. Rei was stomping around, trying to work it out of herself before she hit something. “I mean the nerve of them! They think that because they’re soldiers they can tell us what to do?”

Luna sat placid in front of them all. “It’s clear they don’t know any better. They came here expecting combat. The fact that they’re asking questions to me means they’re intelligent enough to know to ask.”

“But the questions they were asking?” Usagi's eyes were watering as she gripped Mamoru’s black turtleneck. “I mean they said we didn’t love each other!”

“Only because they aren’t you Usagi,” Luna said, giving them all a serene smile. “Their world isn’t like ours. They are the way they are because of what they’ve needed to do. If anything, being around you all could help them.”

Makoto looked over at Luna. “How? They’re already soldiers, we told you what they did in Fiore.”

“You told me how they fought,” Luna said. “This isn’t a fight. They need to learn that there’s more to life than combat and war, especially if they’ll be about the multiverse.”

Usagi looked up from pressing her face into Mamoru’s sweater, Mamoru cringing at the fact she’d started crying into it . “You think so Luna?”

The black cat nodded. “Of course I do. You’re all the Sailor Senshi, guardians of love and justice. They didn’t come from our world but that doesn’t mean you can’t look out for them as well.” The girls started to perk up a little. “Now come, tomorrow’s a school day and none of you should be late for it. The festival is going to be here faster than we realize after all.”

* * *

Campbell and Weber were in Campbell’s room, marking out the final patrol routes for the mission on their map. “That should do it. Did we learn anything during the patrol?”

“Hino’s father is a politician, and Kavanaugh determined that they're were royalty.  Their reactions seemed to  indicate that they’re naïve as reported and that they still have incomplete memories of their past lives .” Weber tapped on the Crown Game Center.  “What’s interesting is that despite being a gathering point for the girls, their enemies have never struck it .”

“Or the high school, at least  directly .” Campbell started to pace what little he could of the room. “I don’t understand it, it’s obvious who they are and what they’re capable of. When they’ve transformed we can still see who they are, so why can’t their enemies?”

“Do you think there’s something we’re missing?”

Campbell nodded. “Could be there’s some kind of technology we haven’t seen?  The crystals, they may have some kind of imaging system in them that allows for anyone perceived as friendly to know who they are and for enemies to be unable to tell .” Campbell shrugged. “Plan for a single patrol out tomorrow. We’ll…” Campbell paused and turned on the TV in the room. He listened to the anchors go on about a local baseball game and nodded. “Damn, we can't listen to the news. Have at least two in the hotel sergeant, disperse the rest to the arcade as soon as the building opens. We should find a library as well, see if we can't learn some of the language.”

“Understood sir,” Weber said. “I’ll have the roster made up before I turn in for bed. Is there anything else?”

Campbell nodded, going to sit on the edge of his bed. “We have to presume that the girls aren’t able to actually take the shot. We're amending the rules of engagement as of this moment. If a threat presents itself, we will  eliminate it and ensure it cannot return. Is that understood?”

“ Perfectly , sir.”

“Very good, dismissed.” As Weber left the room, Campbell leaned back and sighed. Hearing Usagi and Mamoru go on about their past lives, about how happy they’d been and how great life in the kingdom was? Campbell felt sorry for them.  Maybe their memories were incomplete? They'd  been destroyed after whatever process had sent their souls to new bodies. What Campbell knew was that they needed to find their enemies and destroy them.  With one dimension secured, then the girls could finish their studies and come to assist others . Checking his clock, he saw that it was still three hours before sunset. “ Might as well acquaint myself with the local news. ”

* * *

The next morning Usagi was sprinting hard through the streets in her usual way. Her toast was  firmly between her teeth, her hair flying out behind her as she ran up to the front of the school. Still, she was earlier than most days; two minutes before the bell rather than five minutes behind it.  Still sprinting, she skidded to a stop in front of her class and straightened herself out before going inside . Ms. Haruna was behind her desk, looking up at Usagi with a grin. “Well, almost on time today for a change. Take your seat Usagi.”

“Yes ma’am.” Walking on, Usagi sat behind her desk and started grabbing her things.

“Morning Usagi,” Naru said, leaning over. “Did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“There’s a whole bunch of foreigners walking around. All big and tough, Umino saw some of them yesterday!”

Umino appeared behind the two like he’d teleported. “Indeed! And  I think I know why they’re here.”

Usagi twitched. “You-You do?”

“It’s obvious,” Umino said. “Think about it! All the things that have happened with the Sailor Senshi? The foreigners that I saw have to be spies trying to figure out who the Senshi are!” Usagi slammed her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.  Thankfully Umino took it as shock. “Exactly. It's that the rest of the world is trying to find out exactly what the Senshi’s powers are and take them for themselves!”

Naru pushed Umino away. “Sure, the world  is interested in the Sailor Senshi now. You  really are weird.” Umino sighed and slunk away. “Can you believe him? Thinking that those foreigners are spies?”

Usagi fought back her laughter. “Well, what do you think they’re doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I heard about how they’re dressed, and it’s obvious! They’re talent scouts, they must’ve heard about our school’s festival and want to see if anyone here is worth signing!” Naru’s eyes started to sparkle. “Think about it, if we do a great job we could all be famous! Usagi? What’s wrong?”

Usagi had to turn away to keep from laughing out loud at the idea of the platoon being talent scouts. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” Composing herself again, Usagi turned back to her friend. “So what’s the theme for the festival?”

“Well we were thinking of having a full café set up for our class,” Naru said. “The boys can handle the cooking, and we can handle serving as many customers as we get.”

Usagi clapped. “That’s a great idea! Do you think I can ask my friends to come help?”

“Of course!” Naru gripped Usagi’s hands in hers. “The more girls we have at the café, the more customers we’ll bring in!” The revere  was interrupted by two erasers smacking into both girls.

* * *

Durand whistled as he walked the city, staring up at Tokyo Tower as he passed by. “You know, I  just realized that we could see our landmarks now that we can. The Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph…”

Ricci started to drift too. “The Colosseum, St. Peter’s Square…The possibilities,  sono davvero infiniti. ”

Minako smiled as she walked with the six she’d taken for the day; Durand, Ricci, Van der Burgh, Gantz, and Vogt. “That actually sounds pretty cool. I’d love to see London again.”

“London?” Vogt laughed. Well, chuckled. “Which one?”

“He’s right,” Van der Burgh said. “There’s six Londons for us to visit if we have the chance. Londons of the present, the future.” She thought for a second. “There might even be a dimension that’s further in the past than here.” The Europeans cringed. “Right, bad idea.”

“Still, I’m glad you like it here,” Minako said, staring up at the tower with Durand.  “Once we stop the Negaforce, we could even convince Gen. Hammond that the teams can visit without needing a mission .”

Durand nodded. “Strange how they only attack Tokyo though. You’d think they’d be worldwide.” He noticed Minako turn her head away. “What?”

“They are,” she said, sounding tired at the thought of even talking about it. “When I was in England, I found parts of the Negaforce were already there. They were doing almost the same things they are here, trying to steal energy and hurt people.”

Durand nodded.  “Then we’ll need to be on watch as soon as we’re done here, given what we’ve learned so far they should be easy to take down once we find their central headquarters .”

Minako shook her head. “You think it can be that easy?”

Durand nodded. “If the Negaforce is concentrating their forces here because of you five? Given their general level of competence compared to the PAC, or even the Goa’uld? We should have no difficulty in taking them down.”  As he walked, Durand noticed that there were several women looking his way and talking  excitedly to each other . Grinning, he walked on. “You girls have done a good job so far, but now with the MVTF to help there shouldn’t be any further issues. You should be proud of what you’ve already done.”

Somehow Minako didn’t feel like she’d gotten a compliment.

* * *

Luna yawned as she stretched herself out on Usagi’s bed. “Are you quite done yet?”

“No, and I won’t be until I’m sure,” Artemis said, paw tapping away at Ami’s palmtop. “The way they were talking about things went past rude and into insulting. Plus the way they talked to the girls.”

“Which we both know is them not knowing better,” Luna said. It was like Artmis to react in such a way, quick to spring up when someone challenged him. “Once the girls can prove themselves, they’re sure to turn their thinking around.”

“It’s not that,” Artemis said. Turning around, Luna saw fear crossing his face. “That Kavanaugh, he wasn’t wrong. How much of our pasts do we remember? I mean do you remember everything about the Silver Millennium from when we lived in it?”

Luna shook her head, but with confidence. “How can we  be expected to remember everything? When Queen Serenity sent us to our new lives, she was doing so with the last of her power. I have no doubt that if she had, she would have.”

“Well we need to show that to the platoon,” Artemis said. “There’s too many questions they have that we can’t answer right now.”

“We will in time,” Luna said, hopping off the bed to the floor to tap at the palmtop. “Ami’s computer will find something for us, and one day we can even return to the moon.”

Artemis smiled. “That’d be nice, being able to go back.”

“And  perhaps with the MVTF’s help, we will.” Sitting again, Luna tapped at the palmtop. “Come, let’s see what we can…” Luna noticed an indicator on the palmtop. “Oh my goodness! We need to call Minako immediately!”

* * *

Everyone looked to Minkako at the beeping noise. Pulling out her compact, she saw Luna and Artemis on the other other. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“ Most  certainly not, ” Luna said. “ The Negaforce is active right now! ”

Durand smiled. “_Temps de gagner votre salaire, soldats!_”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Minako led the team through the streets, sprinting through Tokyo to where the cats had made mention of the energy signature . In any other world it would’ve looked suspicious. A group of grown and fit individuals chasing after a schoolgirl in her uniform. In the Senshi’s universe, it did little more than draw a few glances. “How much energy is there?”

“ Enough to show there’s at least two sources, ” Luna said. “ They must be trying to draw energy, you have to stop them! ”

Looking back, Minako saw the troopers smiling. “ It’s fine, they’re professionals. They can help you against the Negaforce. I hope. ”

Rounding the corner of where the energy was coming from, Minako froze. In front of her was a gang of delinquents. Well, an unconscious gang of delinquents. They lay scattered about, greased hair and school uniforms dirty on the ground. Two of them were  being drained of their energy as Minako came up.  The things doing the draining looked like students, but the fact that each of them had a delinquent in the air in one hand was proof enough . On instinct, Minako held up her pen. “Venus Power Makeup!”

As she transformed, Durand’s team drew their revolvers and circled around the two targets. “Put them down, now!”

The things sneered. “What do you plan on doing, shooting them to get to us? The Senshi would never-” A bang, and the second monster screamed as his leg  was taken out from under him. Turning, the one that had made the taunt saw a woman with a gun grinning.

Minako struck her pose as her transformation finished, but as she wound up to make her speech she saw that one of the youma was bleeding . “You shot him?”

Durand nodded. “Threat confirmed, we’re given him a chance to surrender.”

Minako pointed at the second youma, kneeling on the ground as the delinquent it had held lay forgotten in the dirt . “You shot him!”

“He didn’t surrender,” Durand said, keeping his pistol and eyes on the youma that was still standing. “Put him down, now.”

The youma tried to keep its eyes on the platoon, but with them all spread out it was impossible.  Its partner groaned, trying to stand and failing as discolored green-blue blood leaked on the ground . “What do you think will happen if I do?”

“We’ll take you prisoner and let you live,” Durand said. “There is a wrong answer, I wouldn’t give it to us.” The youma both turned to glare at Durand, then smiled.  The first youma threw the delinquent away, but before they could carry out whatever they thought was going to happen six revolvers were pumping rounds into the monsters’ heads and necks .  The two beasts collapsed, discolored blood pouring out of each wound and around the delinquents . Minako stared at the scene, the whole thing had started and ended in less than three minutes.  Holstering their weapons, the platoon checked to make sure no one else had seen them before they started running .  Turning around, Durand saw Minako still staring at the two bodies and unconscious delinquents . Groaning, he grabbed her and started dragging her away. “Do you plan on changing back soon?”

Minako blinked out of her shock as the team ducked into another alley. Going back to her school uniform, Minako pointed back at the scene of the fight. “What was that?!”

“Stopping them from finishing off those fools,” Durand said, checking the rounds he had left in his revolver . “We offered them a chance to surrender, they refused, we responded.”

Minako shook her head. “What if you had shot one of their victims though?”

“Did we?”

Minako froze for a second. “What difference does that-”

“The difference is that now they can recover and bounce back soon enough.” Waiting, Durand peeked around the alley toward the street. “That’s two more of our enemies taken out, and once I’m sure the police aren’t on the way we can study the bodies.”

“Study them?” Minako grabbed on to Durand’s arm and pulled him toward her. “Study them how?”

“Send them back to the mountain,” Durand said, pulling his arm away. “If we can study these things we can learn about them, and when we learn about them we can fight them. Did that not cross your mind?”

“Of course not,” Minako said. “Why would it have?”

Van der Burgh looked up. “Still no sirens.”

Durand nodded. “Go back.” Dragging Minako along again, he led the way back to the scene and two bodies. “Gatnz, Vogt, take them both back with you. We’ll meet you at the entry point in two hours.” The pair nodded, going to the bodies and gripping them before slapping their recalls. “The rest of you, we’re going to the hotel and waiting there until the school day ends.”

Minako shook her head, watching as the team set back out into the city. She started to follow along, but there was a flash through her mind. A flash of battle, of combat. She saw her friends in their sailor uniforms, fighting something in the distance in a palace at night.

Van der Burgh turned back. “What’s wrong?”

Minako shook the memory away and lied. “Nothing.”

As the team left the scene, a being wearing a pair of green gloves smiled from above the scene as one of the wires went taught . “One down, five to go…”

* * *

Dr. Frasier stood over the two bodies.  She ignored that they looked like teenaged boys to focus on the fact that the wounds leaked green fluid she hesitated to call blood . “Alright, let’s go over the first one and compare it to the second.”  As her nurses and supervising pathologist stood ready, Dr. Frasier made her initial observations on the first body .  “Subject is on first appearance a teenaged human male of Japanese descent, roughly fifteen to seventeen years of age .  Note that subject is currently showing substance that is not blood as recognized by any human being or other form of carbon-based life . This indicates corpse is not of human origin. First subject has  minimum seven bullet wounds to the torso and head.” Taking a breath, she took a pair of scissors and went to start cutting off the school uniform.  Snipping away, she pulled back the stained blouse and undershirt to reveal an average normal body . Thank God the wounds still had the green tinge around the edge. Taking a deep breath, she went to make the first incision.

The stink was unbearable as Frasier cut into the skin, a foul mixture of raw decomposing flesh and a chemical stink that was too strong to be there by accident . “Note…” The good doctor had to take a moment to lean away from the body and retch for a few seconds before going on. “Note body emits an  extremely foul odor when the skin  is broken . Continuing with incision.” Steeling herself, Dr. Frasier kept cutting.  As the odor started to equalize, she noticed that while no fluid was coming out, there was almost no resistance as she cut . “Can I get a spreader in here?” One of the nurses moved fast, holding the instrument as doctor Frasier pointed to her cut. Nodding, the nurse opened the incision and spread. “Doctor, can you come here?”

The pathologist hurried over, staring down at the sight. “My God.”

Frasier nodded. “What do you think?”

“Well  hopefully I’m  just hallucinating,” the doctor said, staring down into a mess of half-dissolved bones and jellied organs . “But it looks like the body is trying to destroy itself after death.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Dr. Frasier said. “Get started on the other one, if we don’t move fast we’ll lose our shot.”

* * *

Campbell grinned as Durand recounted the events of the day. “Shocked, was she?”

“She didn’t blink, it was over too fast for her to.” Durand shrugged. “The transformation took too long as well. They need to do something to cut it out.”

“Agreed,” Campbell said. “Good work today, get some rest.” Nodding, Durand left Campbell alone in the room again. Smiling, Campbell marked down the point of contact on his map. It wasn’t anywhere near the usual targets, but it was within the expected area he expected to find it. Drawing up a series of boxes on the upper left section of the map, he puts Xs in the first two boxes and nodded. “Let’s see what else you try before the festival then.”

Across Azabu, Usagi settled into bed with a smile. “Ah! Finally, a chance to focus on the festival for a change instead of worrying about the Negaforce.”

Luna sighed. “Usagi, I  certainly hope you aren’t being serious about those thoughts. Capt. Campbell is here to help seek out Kunzite and the Negaforce. He won’t  just be here to give you an excuse to ignore your responsibilities for a week.”

Usagi groaned. “C’mon Luna! Why can’t you be a little less serious for once! You said that Minako saw them take out two youma in under a minute didn’t you?”

“I also said that the way they did it was dangerous.” Luna jumped up onto the bed and glared down at Usagi. The girl tried to pull her covers up at the look on Luna’s face. “You are the princess Usagi, the one that’s supposed to take responsibility for your kingdom! You can’t  just delegate away authority like this.”

Usagi tried to look away. “ Maybe , but why shouldn’t I for now? Gen. Hammond said we all still need to finish school right?” She shut her eyes. “Why can’t I still enjoy it while I can?”

Luna sighed. “Usagi, we all have to accept that things have changed for each of us.  I  certainly doubt that Gen. Hammond ever expected that something like this would happen . None of us did.”

Usagi nodded. “When those Nod people attacked us in Magnolia, I mean I’ve never felt scared like that before Luna. I thought I knew what it was like after Jadeite and Nephrite, but ever since we saw SG-1 kill Zoisite I couldn’t believe it.”

Luna nodded. “Those without your powers have to act in such a way. That’s why you have to step forward Usagi, to make it so they don’t need to.”

“But they’re so quick, and they all know how to fight.” Usagi rolled away under her sheets. “Maj. Carter is so mature and always knows what to do. Erza’s so cool, and Lucy is so nice. Then you have all the platoon? Sgt. Weber especially. She’s so tough, I can’t be like her. I’m  just a klutzy fool compared to them.”

“Only because you’re still learning Usagi,” Luna said, padding up to Usagi and laying down next to her princess’ head . “I’m sure that there’s so much you can teach the platoon. Now get some rest, it’s getting late after all.” Usagi rolled over and hugged Luna as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kunzite watched as his plan unfolded, his agents moving on his orders as he watched. He didn’t need to turn to know Maestro had appeared behind him. “Well?”

“I’ve already snared one,” Maestro whispered, holding up his bars to show one of the strings  was taught . “There’s still space for five.”

“Good. When the time is right, take control. I’ll tell you when.”

Maestro gave a dark chuckle. “And what of your plans, Kunzite? Why so many?”

“I’d say that’s not your concern, is it?” With a wave of his hand, Kunzite dismissed Maestro and went back to his work.

* * *

Usagi sat with Ami and Makoto in the schoolyard the next day, the trio eating their lunch together. “Hmmmm, I love it when you make lunch for us!”

Makoto smiled.  “I’d  really love to cook for everyone that’s here right now, I’m sure William and his friends would love to have some authentic Japanese food .” Usagi nodded as she kept shoveling rice and chicken into her mouth. “What do you think Ami?”

Ami looked up from her palmtop. “What? Oh, sorry, I must be too focused.”

Makoto leaned over. “Focused on what?”

Ami held her palmtop to where Makoto could see. “Remember when we were in Italy? Well I noticed that my computer never registered Tiberium.  Everything else was there, but for some reason Tiberium never showed up even as an unknown material .”

Makoto nodded. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m worried that it could mean Tiberium is so alien it can’t  be filed or recognized by my computer.” Ami shut the device and put it away. “If that’s the case, then what is it?”

“Usagi!” Naru’s voice cut through the air, the three girls looking up to see Naru hurrying up. “I  just heard that one of the other classes is making a booth and they’re doing a music show!”

Usagi would’ve spit her food out, but that would’ve meant wasting food Makoto had made. “What? Is that allowed?”

“It is,” Naru groaned. “What’re we gonna do? Our café won’t be enough at this point.”

Usagi jumped up, still holding her bento. “Then we’ll  just have to find someone who can sing!” Blinking, Usagi jumped over to Ami. “William and his friends! They can sing, we heard it!”

Ami and Makoto both blanched at the idea. “What? Usagi, you can’t be serious!”

Usagi turned back to Naru and nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll have a great musical act here for the festival before you know it!”

Naru clapped her hands. “ Really ? How, who are they?”

Usagi grinned. “Remember those foreigners everyone’s been talking about?”

Naru’s eyes got even bigger (And if anyone from SG-1 had been present, they would’ve asked how that was even possible). “No way Usagi! You know them? That’s so cool!”

As Makoto facepalmed, Usagi thumped her chest. “ Just leave it to me, we’ll get them here!”

* * *

As Campbell kept watch over the scene and Kavanaugh kept an eye on a shocked, mute Rei he scratched his chin. “Use us as a musical act then? The idea could work.”

Usagi clapped, unaware that the platoon was collecting three more dead youma to bring back to the SGC. “ I knew you wouldn’t let us down! Thank you, thank you so much! ”

“Not a problem Usagi. We’ll talk to you more about it later.” Shutting the compact and putting it back in Rei’s hand, he smiled. He’d been wondering about how to get into the festival, and here it was. Sometimes, life worked itself out. He didn’t see the green gloved hand overhead with two taught wires on the rods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

A week straight of the Negaforce popping up, and a week straight of the platoon cutting the heads off where they sprouted .  A week of the Senshi rotating with the platoon and still getting shocked by how direct they were with the threats they faced .  Seven more bodies in total back to the SGC, and after each attack escorting the accompanying Senshi back to the shrine to sit for a while .  Rei’s grandfather poked his head in every so often, but was always distracted when the platoon asked about the history of the shrine and he went off on story after story .

“They keep attacking in isolated locations, and they’re all carbon copy of each other.” Kavanaugh shook his head. “This smells of a setup.”

Weber nodded. “The c- William agrees,” Weber said. She was getting better at catching herself. “We need to focus on the festival at this point. How do we sound?”

Kavanaugh shrugged. “We’re ready, but we need the right song. None of the Ghibli pieces we can remember would work.”

Weber’s eyebrow shot up. “What about from  Kiki’s ?”

Kavanaugh grinned. “Aye, but it might be too on the nose.” Looking over to the stairs, Kavanaugh saw Makoto still staring out into nothing. “I’m worried, this might be too hard on them.”

“They made it past the attack on the hall,” Weber said. “This shouldn’t be anything they wouldn’t expect by now.”

“The hall was survival, plus it wasn’t their own.” Kavanaugh shook his head. “We should let them handle the next one on their own, see how they do.”

Weber shook her head. “If they’re wounded, you’ll be responsible.”

“Benefits of being a corporal,” Kavanaugh said with a grin. “What now?”

Weber checked her watch. Well the watch that the SGC had recommended she buy in Tokyo. “William should be at the arcade. Emilia?” Schneider looked up. “We’re going to the arcade. Patrick, get them to the shrine and then hotel.” As Kavanaugh rounded up the team and led Makoto to the shrine, Weber set off with Schneider for the Crown. It hadn’t struck her how much she was smiling lately.  How much she savored the sights of the sidewalk cafes and small little restaurants offering Japanese food or stylish Western trends .  She didn’t notice how much lighter her mind felt with the constant sunlight, or of the common conversations of the people around her .

Walking into the Crown was enough to let her know that the rest of the platoon had noticed. The Crown had become a second home to the platoon. The library idea had fallen flat, they couldn’t make head or tail of Kanji even with Ami trying to help.  Instead the Crown had become their second home, which at present had several troopers centered around Baker as he kept throwing punches straight into a bag . The harder you hit, the higher your score. There were even a few locals gathered around as well, cheering with each hit.

“Ah, Anna.”  Lee came up, grinning in a pair of garish bright green glasses he’d  undoubtedly plucked from one of the claw machines .  Weber buried her instinctual reaction and reminded herself that this was not a typical situation . “So how was it today?”

“Usual tour of the town,” Schneider said. “Three problems today.”

“Ah, shame we couldn’t be there.”  Taking off the glasses and swinging them around in his fingers, Lee leaned against one of the arcade cabinets . “And how is the dear Ms. Kino holding up after her own experience?”

“She’ll live,” Schneider said, settling into the seat in front of the cabinet. Taking out some coins she started the game and dove in. She was getting better, she’d managed to get three levels in yesterday. “Also we’re still  seriously considering the song at the festival.”

Lee cocked an eyebrow at Weber. “And what do  we think of the idea?”

“We do need access to the school,” Weber said  quietly . “If this is what gets it, so be it.”

Lee grinned. “We’ll need a song though. Something from Ghibli would be too on the nose.” Schneider grinned up at a stone-faced Weber. “ Perhaps something that fits with the era is more appropriate?”

Weber nodded. “What are you thinking?”

“Powerline,” Lee said. “Baker can handle the beat, and we can handle the dance moves ourselves.”

Schneider grinned as she tapped at the controls of the game. “And of course you handle the singing.”

Lee swapped to his American accent. “You have anyone else in mind?”

“Wow!” The three froze. Turning, they saw Motoki smiling and clapping at Lee. “So cool!”

Lee tried to laugh despite the looks coming from Weber and Schneider. “A little trick, nothing so impressive.”

Motoki laughed and nodded, looking at the crowd surrounding Baker as he scored another high score . “You all so cool. How long you stay for?”

“A few more days,” Schneider said, trying to  nonchalantly go back to her game. “We are enjoying Tokyo, we can’t think of leaving yet.”

Motoki laughed. “Yes!”

Looking back to the doors of the arcade, Weber saw Campbell and Mamoru walk in. Motoki waylaid Mamoru, leaving Campbell and Weber to speak  privately for a moment. “William.” “How’s it all look?”

“Three more down,” Weber said.  “The SGC must have better intelligence on what’s going on, but currently the…group thinks they must have some kind of cloning facility in operation .”

“Reasonable,” Campbell said, steering right for the zombie game again. Like Schneider, a week at the arcade had only honed his skills. He was almost at the final stage of the game yesterday, and now he had a good feeling. “Makoto?”

“Back at the shrine,” Weber said. “Patrick should be getting her settled now before going to the hotel. He also recommended letting them take out one youma on their own.”

“I'll allow it. Intercede if they're in real danger.” Taking out his coins, Campbell turned to Weber. “What do you say? Helps to have a partner.”

Weber grinned. Time to take her vengeance on one of these gun games. “Move over.”

Motoki smiled as he watched the platoon throw a few more fistfuls of money into the Crown. “ Your friends are lively Mamoru, how’d you meet them? ”

Mamoru tried to keep up an awkward smile.  “ Well they’re part of an exchange program, they’re all part of the international studies course in the University of Cambridge . ”

Motoki chuckled. “ The way they act, I could’ve sworn they were Americans. You know one of them can even make an amazing American impression? ” Mamoru sighed as another cheer went up from Baker’s time on the bag.

Outside the Crown, Luna’s tail swayed back and forth as she watched the platoon go to town again. It was like this after every patrol it seemed. It all struck Luna as wrong, seeing the way they acted. For the girls there was an excuse, no, a reason. The Senshi were all regaining who they were, who they  were meant to be.  Capt. Campbell and his platoon  were supposed to be professional soldiers, yet here they were going wild over video games . It was ridiculous to watch professionals acting in such a way. The worst part was, they were still effective. Each time they’d come across the Negaforce that week, it had ended before the girls could even transform. “You’ve been so cavalier so far,” Luna said  quietly . “What happens when there’s no time to react, captain?”

* * *

The girls were all circled around the table in Rei’s house. Her grandfather had already turned in and Yuuichirou had wound up wandering the city. The outfits for the café had  been delivered , Makoto was finishing up on the lace and trim. Rather, she was trying to. No one else had to say anything though. After the week they’d all been through it was obvious she’d had her turn.”

Rei slumped against the wall of the room. “Anyone want to trade for tomorrow?”

“What good would it do,” Usagi groaned. “The only thing that would happen is we wind up transforming for nothing and then watching as the youma get shot.”

“I have to agree,” Ami said, shutting the book she was reading. “We may have to think about doing what Sunset Shimmer and her friends decided.”

Minako sighed. “So we should give up?”

“No, not give up,” Ami said. “It’s  just …Well compared to all the other teams we aren’t able to fight like them.”

Makoto sighed as she set Rei’s dress aside. “Ami’s right. We  barely did anything ourselves in Magnolia and now?  We might as well not exist as far as Capt. Campbell  is concerned .”

Usagi groaned. “ Maybe it’s better this way.  At least now we don’t have to worry about going from dimension to dimension during the semester or worrying about lying to our families . What do you think Ami?” Ami  barely looked up from the pillow she was clutching. Usagi sighed. “Well, at least after the festival we won’t have to worry about any of this anymore.”

* * *

Rei walked alongside her six for the day; Durand, Van der Burgh, Scholz, Vogt, Baker, and Russo.  They talked about where they would eat that day, how they would get even higher scores on their favorite games, go into the night with another full meal of two entrees . That was all well and good for them. Rei  just wanted the day to be over with.

Her compact went off, and pulling it out she heard the platoon talk about their next fight. “Where is it this time?”

“ Three blocks at your next left, ” Luna said. “ Hurry, they look like they’ve found an elementary school! ”

A quick sprint, dodging a car trying to blow through an intersection at one point. As the driver’s shouts faded Rei ran up on the playground outside the school. Several children and a teacher lay unconscious on the ground as a pair of youma cackled over the scene. They were like all the others they’d faced, a pair of monsters wearing teenaged faces.

“All yours,” Durand said. “Take them out.”

Rei blinked, but drew her transformation pen and shouted “Mars Power Makeup!” As the team surrounded the two youma with their weapons out, they waited. When the pretty guardian of love and passion appeared, they waited. Then waited a few seconds more. Even the youma looked at each other for a second. Durand finally cleared his throat and nodded to her. “Oh! Yes! You monsters, how dare you attack innocent children like this!”

One of the youma laughed. “And what will you do? A sailor senshi without her friends?”

“My friends are right here,” Rei shouted, spreading her arms at the six troopers with her. “And even if they weren’t, a sailor soldier never gives up!”

The two youma laughed harder, then in a blinding flash transformed into a pair of monsters. Durand stepped back for a second at the beasts. They were both tall, lanky, hunched over from how their bodies had transformed.  The school uniforms were gone, now they were muscular hulks with angular misshapen faces . Their bowl-cut hair had become spiked manes running down their necks. Hands grew long with steak knives for fingers. Their skin had gone from human to blue-green. Of course, by this point Durand was about monster’d out and took the sight for what it was.

Rei widened her stance. “Then I guess I don’t have to hold back!”

The youma both laughed. Roaring they launched themselves at Rei. She jumped out of the way of both attacks and put her index fingers together pointing up. “Now! Burning Mandala!” Eight spheres of fire appeared around her. On her command they flew at the two youma, the beasts roaring out as they  were struck . While they  were distracted , Durand signaled for the team to move to cover the children.

One of the beasts snarled as it brushed the fire aside. “You think that’s enough to stop us? The Negaforce will never end its mission! You will never win!” Roaring again, the two beasts rushed forward. Mars dodged some more, rolling out of the way as a claw gouged out a good half-foot of concrete.

Van der Burgh groaned and spoke in German. “ Corporal, can we please shoot these things? ”

“ Captain’s orders, ” Durand said, sounding bored. “ Let her handle this on her own, we only move if she’s under threat of death. ”

Van der Burgh groaned. “ Fine, but this is getting boring. ”

As Mars dodged another swipe, she pulled out a paper talisman. “Akuryo Taisan!” Shouting, she threw what turned out to be two papers.  Durand watched as they both landed on the monsters, freezing them in place as Mars readied herself for her Mandala attack again . This time the youma could do nothing as a Jerry Lee Lewis song struck them both. Blinking away the brightness, Durand looked on the scene and shrugged. The monsters were gone now. The only trace of their existence left was a pair of burn marks where they’d stood.

Rei was panting as she took out her pen and sent away her uniform. Standing back again in her school clothes, she smiled at Durand. “What do you think?”

Durand nodded. “It was...flashy.”

Van der Burgh rolled her eyes. “Corporal, don’t sugarcoat it. It was useless.”

Rei blinked. “What? I stopped them both!”

“And if they were actual threats then you would’ve been dead.” Van der Burgh pointed at the unconscious children. “What do you think would have happened if one of them had held the children in hand while you dealt with the other?”

Rei gulped. “Well they didn’t-”

“If they’d had firearms, you wouldn’t have even managed to transform.” Van der Burgh pointed to the two burn marks. “Also, why can’t you shoot fire at them in the first place?”

Durand spoke up, sounding annoyed. “That’s enough Wilhemina.”

“But-” Van der Burgh backed down as she took in the full glare she was getting. “Fine.”

“Check the children, see that they’re alright.” Making sure they were doing as ordered, Durand walked over to a now-downcast Rei. “I know, you’re not alright.”

“It’s worse than that,” Rei said, fists clenched. “She’s not wrong.”

“Only because you’re still learning,” Durand said, trying to give the girl a smile. “MV-7 is in the same situation as you are, the only reason you aren’t still exploring with us is because of your school work.”

“It’s not that,” Rei said, turning her face away. “It makes me wonder if you’re all right about our past lives!”

Durand blinked. “ Quel ?”

“All those questions you were all asking about the Silver Millennium, about life back when we were still princesses !” Rei turned away and tried to hide the fact that she felt the tears starting to flow. “You’re all able to fight the Negaforce! You don’t need our help! What if you’re right about our past lives! What if it wasn’t as perfect as  we think it was?”

Durand shook his head and  gently turned Rei back around. “Why do you think that would change how  we think about you and your friends?”

Rei blinked. “What?”

“You think our own nations are so perfect?” Durand laughed. “France, England, all had colonies. All had such terrible means of preserving their power. Still, aren’t we a single platoon? Are we not  camarades with each other?” Rei nodded. “Asking those questions is what Dr. Jackson wants. If we were too harsh, then we should apologize.” Durand smiled. “If we hurt you all, I am sorry.”

Rei smiled, wiping away her tears before they could break free. “Thank you.”

Durand smiled. “Be thankful for where you are now. You have a loving grandfather and a warm bed every night. It’s more than many of us could imagine growing up.”

Van der Burgh walked over. “All alive. What now?”

Durand sighed. “Let’s go back to the shrine for a while.”

* * *

The platoon had gathered together in the park that night. Campbell was satisfied that they’d be safe to practice given the little police activity they’d seen already. “She didn’t take it well then.”

“Considering Wilhemina was being herself, she took it better than I expected.” Durand shrugged as he marked the points on the grass for who would be where. “They’re close to breaking sir, we should try to let them enjoy the festival.”

“They won’t have the time,” Campbell said. “The Negaforce are going to aim straight for their festival. I want everyone who can patrolling the school while we have the performers on the stage. Sergeant?” Weber looked over from her practicing. “If anything happens at the stage, I want an immediate response. Don’t let them take any of the civilians out.” Weber nodded and went back to her practicing.

Durand sighed. “Are you sure they can hold much longer? If they break we’re down an entire team.”

Campbell stared up at the trees and shook his head. “Half a team at best. Alright,  all of you! Places, take it from the top!”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Usagi skipped to the school, the platoon following behind her with Mamoru. Campbell looked over to the man. “So, do her parents know you two are dating yet?”

Mamoru made a motion that Campbell guessed was “spazzing out”. “Well, of course not!”

“You might want to do something about that,” Campbell said.  “It’s not the greatest age gap I’ve ever heard of, but you’ll need to do some explaining better than, ‘Arranged marriage in a past life’ . That might not be enough to convince her parents you’re right for her.”

Mamoru groaned. “You guys are  really making it hard to think about things like we used to.”

Campbell side-eyed Mamoru. “Don’t give me that. You’re the one that should’ve been asking that question the minute your memories returned.  Hell, you should’ve been asking a lot more questions when you started changing into formal clothes and throwing roses .”

As they approached the front gates, Campbell saw small groups of students and families hurrying in .  The rest of the Senshi stood outside the gates, talking with a girl with wavy short brown hair and a boy with massive glasses .  Campbell could’ve sworn that there was a kind of swirling pattern on them, but he pushed the thought aside as Ami turned and waved to them .

“ Good morning everyone! ” Usagi motioned to the platoon.  “ May I introduce William Campbell, leader of the musical group that will edge us to the best class of the whole festival ! ”

Naru stared up at Campbell with her mouth agape. The boy wasn’t so taken, staring  suspiciously at the platoon. At least he did until Weber glared right back at him. “ It’s nice to meet you all! I’m Naru Osaka, Usagi’s classmate. ”

Makoto grinned. “ She wasn’t this happy to meet us. ” The girls giggled, all holding their dresses in carry bags.

“We’ll be about the school then,” Campbell said, smiling as he shook Naru’s hand. The girl looked like she had to hold back a squeal of delight. “Where is this little café of yours being set up?”

“The third floor of the school, right in the center of the building.” Ami smiled as the girls walked inside. “You can’t miss it!”

Campbell chuckled, turning back to his team. “Performers, be at the stage ten beforehand. All others, spread through the school and stand ready. We know they’ll be striking here. Strike them down and make sure that the girls take all credit. If anything goes wrong, recall. Alright, everyone enjoy the day.”

As the platoon hurried through the gates, Mamoru took a long breath. “Are you sure this will work?”

Campbell rolled his eyes as he walked through. “Have you seen anything that indicates it won’t?”

A pair of green-gloved hands hung out over the edge of the school roof.

* * *

Durand and Brodeur smiled as they passed through the school.  Many of the students were in costume ranging from one class that wore traditional Japanese outfits to another that seemed to be going for a baseball theme . The entire experience  was filled with color and joy and happiness. “ So this is what it was like in Christmastown. ”

Brodeur elbowed Durand and nodded ahead. “ I think I see where the café is. ” Following, Durand saw the girl from the gate, Naru, standing outside in a maid’s outfit holding out menus. “ What do you think? ”

Durand grinned. “ You mean us go in and skew the odds with counterfeit money in favor of their class gaining an advantage? I’m surprised you didn’t say it out loud. ” Walking up, Durand watched as Naru turned to see the pair and light up. She spoke in rapid Japanese, Durand guess she was stumbling over her words a few times. With a grin, he took a menu and said, “ Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. ” As the two walked in, he couldn't help but grin as he heard her suppress a squeal.  


Walking inside the classroom, the pair saw that the class had painted a sizable mural of the Paris cityscape at night . The Eiffel stood tall in the center, flanked by Notre Dame and the Arc de Triumph. It wasn’t a professional job, it had all  been done by the students. Walking about the classroom were more girls dressed as maids, MV-8 included.  They carried hot food from behind a curtain to the rear of the room, and the pair could hear the music of accordions playing through the room . Smiling, the two didn’t wait for someone to show them a table and took seats at the center of the room.  They were  instantly the center of attention, whispers shooting around the room as Usagi made her way to their table . “Hey, you two are here already?”

“Nous ne pouvons pas manquer une occasion d’essayer une telle cuisine,” Durand said, smiling up at Usagi. “Que recommandez-vous?”

Usagi laughed  awkwardly . “ Oh, I’m going to kill them! ”

After  thoroughly giving Usagi grief for her pronunciation of the dishes, the pair settled in and went to talking in their native tongue . In Durand’s mind, all they were missing was a pair of berets and the cigarettes. Several times he noticed some of the other girls in their class look at the pair with distracted eyes.  There were also several times that he noticed the boys working the food behind the curtain glaring at them .

“ We’re creating quite the scene, ” Durand said. “Y ou may even have a few admirers. ”

Brodeur let out a wistful sigh. “ Oh, but for the chance to be four years younger. ”  Shaking his head, he looked over to see Naru and a classmate  quickly turn away giggling as he turned to glance at them . Ami and Makoto watched the scene like they were trying to not shout anything out. “ She is rather adorable though. The Americans call it ‘girl next door’? ”

“ Ah, Roxanne. ” Durand smiled. “ Quite appropriate. ”

The day carried on for the platoon, unaware that they were being tracked through the school.  When four of them stopped to try their hand at a game of ring toss, Kunzite watched as one of the Germans cursed out the student running the stall for cheating them .  When three of them watched a musical act from one of the classes, he heard an Italian voice joke about them sounding like “PAC propaganda”, but whatever that was he had no idea . It was all in place, all ready to begin. “Wait for their musical number Maestro. Once it finishes, begin draining the school of energy and take control of your puppets.”

Maestro smiled. “As you order Kunzite.”

As Maestro vanished, Kunzite turned his view to the second part of his plan. “Now, to put the rest in place.”

* * *

Brodeur finished his cordon bleu with a content smile. “It wasn’t bad at all. They do try back there, don’t they?”

“ The effort was quite respectable. ”  Both men knew it was a lie, neither one of them had actually had a cordon bleu in years, let alone one actually made with chicken and red meat . Still, best to put on the act. “ Oh Usagi, the check please? ”

Usagi kept her face from erupting in rage as she walked over with a bill. “Here you go gentlemen.”

Durand played the part of the restaurant critic, gauging the bill compared to the food he’d gotten. Then he clapped his hands and laughed. “Très bien! Un tel repas mérite un paiement appropriè.” Taking out his wallet, he pulled out a good dozen five-thousand yen notes and handed them to Usagi with a grin. He’d made sure to show them off, that way there wouldn’t be any question to which class had made the most money. “Au revoir princesse.” As Brodeur tried to bite back his laughter Durand led the way out. Usagi stared at the pair, holding the money trying to figure out how to explain it all to Ms. Haruka.

“ The music act should be on in a few minutes, ” Brodeur said. “ Want to try and see it? ”

Durand shook his head. “ This is our section of the school to patrol. The captain wouldn’t appreciate us going outside the plan.. ” A thought struck Durand out of nowhere. " Perhaps the roof? "

Down in the school’s courtyard, the group performing prepped themselves. Baker practiced his beats as Lee kept running the lyrics over and over.  Weber watched as the crowd milled about, expecting the next act as soon as the three girls on the stage finally finished . They weren’t great, but Weber didn’t expect anything better. “Two minutes, everyone to their places.” The team did as ordered, and waited until the music finally stopped.  The MC for the school, one of the teachers with long brown hair, stepped up and coaxed another round of applause out before announcing the guest musical act . With a wave of her hand she motioned to the backstage. “[Showtime.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MGmTyPHsRw)”

Baker started his beat into a microphone. Russo, Scholz, Weber, and Lisowski took their places on opposite sides of the small stage. It was fine, they weren’t going to move around so much as bust moves. Lee waited, letting them warm up the crowd before he started.

Stepping up, Lee played to the crowd a little. He winked, tilted his head the right way, sang every word with perfect inflection. He strutted the stage, making eye contact with a new face every few seconds.  The crowd started to bounce, they must have thought they were singing a new American song that was  just released . They talked  excitedly to each other, pointing at the team on the stage as a few even took pictures. This was a different thrill to combat, something new that Weber realized she didn’t like, but loved. No one was shooting at her, but she was in everyone’s sights.  She wasn’t Sgt. Anna Weber, platoon sergeant of the 1st Multiversal Reconnaissance Platoon on a mission .  Right now she was Anna Weber, dancing along to a song she’d sung along to as a child with people she cared about, and who cared about her . Taking his place in the center of the stage, Lee hit the chorus.

Weber realized she was enjoying herself. Dancing, bouncing, she started to smile without realizing she was doing it. Each shoulder roll, each fist pump, she felt the crowd start to get more into the song. It was infectious, especially being at the center of it all. As she made a spin, she saw the others becoming as enraptured. Lisowski was smiling as her hair flew about. Scholz was singing along too, silent but it was obvious he wanted to. Russo was putting a little extra flair in his moves, still keeping to the rhythm but adding his own touch.

Campbell watched from the side of the stage, out of sight but  just as enraptured. He swayed to the singing and tapped his foot with the beat. He knew he felt proud of his team in that moment.  What other unit could go from neutralizing a threat from a different dimension the day before to putting on a performance for a crowd of people who couldn’t even understand what they were hearing ? Even more, who loved it despite not knowing what was being sung? It wasn’t like the realization that they were in a world where they were  effectively godlike as in U-1923. No, this was something else. This time it wasn’t about the mission or supporting another team. Campbell realized it was for his people, their happiness. Their smiles as they danced, Lee’s voice as he sang, it was all enough to make him want more of it.  Maybe even be a part of it.

That was when he saw it. A figure, on the school roof with green hands. Cursing, Campbell started sprinting through the school. Careening past the students and guests, he sped for the Senshi’s classroom and ripped the door open. “Girls, the roof!”  He didn’t bother looking back to make sure they were following, he knew they were when he heard a voice behind him complaining . They must not have had the right shoes.

Bounding up the stairs to the roof, he burst through the door to see Durand and Brodeur already up there with their pistols trained on the enemy . A long, flowing green cape fluttered from his back, dark green slick hair poking up above the high collar. Campbell drew his own revolver and approached the monster. “Back away from the edge of the roof, now!”

The monster chuckled, holding up his green-gloved hands to show a marionette’s bars in his right hand. “Thank you so much,” it said, turning around to show a snake-like face with yellow eyes staring back at Campbell. “Your men were quite easy to snare.”

Campbell’s eyes widened. “Durand, Brodeur!”  On cue, the pair lowered their arms and turned around to reveal two pairs of white eyes rolled back into their heads . Realizing this was it, Campbell tried to fire on the monster. Laughing, the youma flicked the wrist holding the strings.

Campbell thought he’d known exhaustion.  After the retreat from Verdun and the desperate defenses of Cerbere Landing he only found a spot and fell to the floor asleep . This was worse. He felt all the strength fall away from under his legs. His revolver felt like a ton in his hands. He slammed to his knees on the roof, trying to will himself upright.

“Feeling tired?” The youma laughed as Durand and Brodeur glared with empty eyes at the stairwell door. “I don’t know how you’re still awake, but I’m sure that soon enough all your energy will become part of the Negaforce!”

Barely able to use his arms to keep himself up, Campbell thought he heard faint calls from the courtyard. Fighting to turn his head, he remember that the girls were still following him. With all the force he had he threw his body toward the door. He dug his nails into the roof trying to claw his way forward. To warn them not to come closer.

He saw them scramble up the stairs and freeze at the sight of him fallen to the ground.

“And now we have the Sailor Senshi,” Maestro laughed. With another flick he commanded Durand and Brodeur to raise their weapons. “Face the wrath of the Negaforce!”

Grunting, Makoto shoved her friends back down the stairs. They landed in a pile, but that was better than getting shot full of holes. Hoisting them up, she kicked off the shoes and hefted her skirt up. “C’mon, we need to run!”

The girls careened down the stairs back to their classroom, seeing the halls filled with unconscious bodies . Hurrying inside (And turning off the hot plates), Usagi wailed. “What’re we gonna do! They have Cpl. Durand and Brodeur under their control!”

“Didn’t you see him though?” Rei pointed at the roof. “He had one of those things you use on marionettes! That’s gotta be how he’s controlling them!”

Minako peeked out a window and scowled. “The entire school is unconscious. Why was Capt. Campbell still awake?”

Before anyone could venture a guess, they heard footsteps pounding down the hall. Yelping, the five pressed themselves up against the wall and tried to keep quiet. They heard the footsteps run up, then past. Their hearts sank when they heard them coming back.

“One of us needs to transform,” Makoto said. “I’ll distract them, all you start running! Jupiter Power Makeup!”  By the time she finished transforming, Makoto had to jump out the window to dodge the bullets coming at her from Durand and Brodeur . They came in from both doors to the class, then ran back outside to try and stop Makoto.

“How’re we supposed to fight them,” Usagi cried out. “Even under mind control they’re ruthless!”

“We’ll have to figure something out then,” Rei said. “C’mon, we need to transform!”

Makoto was ready for a hard landing. What she wasn’t was for Mamoru in his tuxedo to make a diving catch. “Thanks! I  was worried I’d break an ankle.”

“Good that you didn’t, we’re in trouble.” He pointed to the other end of the school. “Belenko’s under some kind of mind control.”

“Durand and Brodeur too,” Makoto said. “They were upstairs a second ago, but they’re  probably following me right now!”

“We’ll have to find a way to-” A gunshot. Turning toward the stage in the courtyard, the pair saw Baker still up and with his eyes rolled back. “Survive! Run!”

From the stage, Weber could only scowl. She was down on one knee, which was better than the others. Lisowski was sprawled out on the stage, face covered by her hair. Russo kept mumbling a prayer as Scholz lay on his back staring at the sky.

“Hmmmm.”  Turning at the voice, Weber almost lost her balance as she turned to see the man in the green cape with snake’s eyes land next to her . “He wasn’t the only one.” Flicking his control, Maestro directed Baker back to the stage. “What is it that makes you different?”

Weber wanted to spit at the thing but didn’t want to risk drooling on herself. “Fick dich.”

Maestro grinned. “Such language.” Still struggling to keep herself up, Weber watched as Baker reached out.  Grunting as her comrade grabbed a fistful of her hair, she found herself looking into the thing’s wretched yellow eyes . “No, there’s nothing about your energy that makes you powerful. Something else?” Dropping Weber’s hair, Baker reached out to grab her recall bracelet. “Interesting. There’s energy in here, isn’t there?”

“Fick dich!”

“Well, you’re already exhausted,” Maestro said, commanding Baker to kick Weber backwards. “Soon your energy will feed the Negaforce.” Laughing, Maestro vanished as Baker walked off the stage. Weber was left alone, forced to stare at the bodies that  just moments ago were cheering her team.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Ami tapped at her computer. “I’ve narrowed it down. There are six members of the platoon under control. Durand, Brodeur, Baker, Belenko, Vogt, and Van der Burgh.”

Usagi cried out. “So what are we supposed to do!”

“Leave it to me,” Rei said, grabbing an ofuda. “I’ll hold them in place and make it so the youma has to face us. Which ones are closest?”

Ami tapped at her computer and looked around with her visor. “Baker, he’s still at the stage.”

“You two try to go after them,” Minako said. “Sailor Moon, we need to try and stop the youma controlling them. Mercury, is Jupiter alright?”

Ami scanned the school and nodded. “She’s with Tuxedo Mask.”

“Good, then let’s move!” Hoisting Usagi up, Minako led the way out of the classroom.

Ami and Rei hurried down the stairs, bursting out into the courtyard to see more sprawled bodies everywhere . Standing above it all was Baker, gun out and white eyes starting ahead at nothing. Grabbing her charm Rei shouted out, “Akuryo Taisan!”

Baker dove behind cover. As the ofuda went sailing past he leaned out and started firing. Rei and Ami screamed and ran for the school. Ducking inside, Ami poked her head around to see Baker reloading his revolver. “What do we do?”

Rei tried to think. It was the Fairy Tail guild hall all over again, trapped by a gunman and this time without any help.  Baker jumped off the stage and started walking toward them, raising his pistol and firing again . Rounds slammed against the building, and Ami yelped. Rei’s mind raced. She had to do something, there had to be some way to save Baker without risking Ami’s life. Without thinking she leaned around the doorway of the school and threw an ofuda. Baker ducked the paper. Perfect. “Mercury, make a mist!”

Ami started to circle, powering up her attack as Rei kept throwing ofuda. Baker ducked and dodged, aim off as he kept from getting hit. “Mercury Aqua Mist!”

The inside of the school was fill with mist, and Baker stopped. The two Senshi weren’t visible anymore, and to his mind that was a problem. Keeping his revolver up, he was cautious as stepped into the building and swept from left to right. The mist was thick, impossible to see more than a foot through. Each step made was expecting an ambush. He was so busy looking around left to right, he never looked down at his feet to see the ofuda he stepped on.

Dispelling the mist, Ami and Rei let out a breath of relief. Baker  was frozen in place and no longer a threat. Now they had to-

Makoto and Mamoru ran at them from the other side of the building. Behind them were a half-dozen gunshots. “Run, they’re right behind us!”

* * *

Minako came back up on the roof, seeing Campbell splayed out as the youma laughed at the edge of the building. “You can’t stop me Sailor Senshi! Soon all the energy in this school will belong to the Negaforce!”

Minako pointed at the youma. “Never! We’ll stop you and save everyone here!”

Laughing, the youma laughed and turned to face the two. His cape flapped in the wind as he moved, his wires flashing in the sunlight. “What chance do you have when your friends get killed your allies!”

Minako and Usagi froze. Campbell managed a grunt, edging his hand forward. “Stop…Stop him…”

Minako nodded, raising her right hand and shouting. “Venus Crescent Beam!” Lowering her hand at Maestro, a bright beam of light shot out at the monster only to get deflected by the wires. “What?”

Maestro laughed. “Did you think you could do me harm? After they finish downstairs, I’ll have them end the both of you!”  Seeing the youma flick his wrist, Minako  barely shoved Usagi out of the way in time to avoid the wires crushing the doorway to the roof . Usagi shouted as she flailed about trying to keep her balance. Minako landed in front of Campbell. Both of them looked at each other, and with what strength he could Campbell pushed the pistol her way.  Barely able to move, Campbell’s eyes said everything. With what he had left, he pushed his right hand forward.

Regaining her balance, Usagi glared at Maestro. “You’re nothing but a big jerk! In the name of the Moon, I will right your wrongs and fight evil! That means you!”

Maestro started to laugh, but stopped and turned to where Minako stood. Following his eyes, Usagi turned to see Minako holding Campbell’s revolved at Maestro. She didn’t hold it like he would have.  Instead of holding it with both hands steady and wrapped around the grip it shook  violently as she glared at Maestro with terrified eyes . The three froze, unsure of what to do next. Minako dared to step forward, trying to keep her aim steady. “Let them go,” she said, voice shaking. “Stop controlling them, now!”

Maestro blinked, then smiled at the sight of Minako. “You won’t. You can’t! You aren’t a killer! The Sailor Senshi don’t act like this.”

Minako edged forward a little more, trying to hold the pistol like she’d seen the Rainbow agents in Fiore hold theirs . Arms out, hands tight. She did her best to try and keep the sight in front of her eyes. “Let them go, I don’t want to do this!”

“You can’t,” Maestro said, stepping forward. “You-”

The bang was loud. Even after a week of being around the platoon it was still loud and shocking. Usagi shouted and ducked, covering her head. Minako shouted and dropped the revolver. Maestro stood frozen, staring at Minako and trying to comprehend what happened. His eyes fell down to his chest. There was a hole dead-center leaking blue-green fluid. There was a split second where he tried to say something, then his body collapsed in a heap. The marionette control fell out of his hands, falling from the roof to the ground.

Rei kept ducking as the gunshots grazed the outside of the school, then realized that the gunfire had  suddenly stopped . “Was ist los?” Peeking out from behind her cover, Rei saw the troopers under control come out of it. “Kapitän?”

Rei called out. “Vogt?”

“Rei? What happened?”

“You were all under mind control,” she shouted. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was…I was having katsu…”

Rei looked over to Makoto and got a nod. “How do you feel?”

Vogt sounded unsure. “I don’t, why are our weapons out?”

“We need to get them all back,” Rei said. “Mercury, can you find where everyone is?”

“I can,” Ami said. “What are you thinking?”

“We need to send them back before everyone wakes up,” Rei said. “Hurry, before we run out of time.”

* * *

Col. Mackenzie walked through the SGC to the infirmary.  The platoon had come back exhausted, missing so many electrolytes that Dr. Frasier had to put them on a special drip to make sure they wouldn’t take any more damage to their systems .  The six who had been under control got sectioned off from each other and the rest of the platoon, no one wanted to risk them going back under some kind of mental booby trap .

Walking into the infirmary, Mackenzie saw Campbell sitting up in his bed, looking over his men as they slept . “Morning son.”

Campbell tried to sit up a little straighter. “Morning sir. Sorry to call you out like this.”

“It’s fine, actually it's amazing how little they need me around this place even with all the things we see.” Grinning, Mackenzie grabbed a chair and sat close to the bed. “So, what can I do for you?”

Campbell shifted to push himself closer to Mackenzie. “Sir…” He paused, making sure none of the platoon were awake. “Sir, I’m wondering something.” Mackenzie nodded. “Sir, before we came to some of these worlds, well they’d known about violence or death. It’s that I’ve…I’ve noticed that our actions are catching some of the teams further and further afield.”

Mackenzie nodded. “You mean that they can’t comprehend yet what it is we do.”

Campbell shook his head. “I mean us, sir. Us, we, none of us.” He motioned to him and his men. “We can’t imagine a world like theirs, does that make sense? I mean a world where the authorities can’t do anything? Where they go out and fight their enemies dressed the way they do?” Campbell slumped a little. “Where we’re played like bloody fools.”

Mackenzie shook his head. “You didn’t know, son. There’s no way you could have.”

“I told my team to not get complacent, to not let ourselves  be fooled .” Campbell sighed. “I didn’t even listen to myself.” He sat in silence for some time, almost forgetting Mackenzie was even next to him. “Are we corrupting these worlds?”

Mackenzie took a moment. “Did we bring the Negaforce to MV-8’s world son?” Campbell shook his head. “Did we bring rifles and body armor to MV-7’s principal and vice principal?” Another shake. “These worlds have always had their own issues and problems, son. They didn’t appear because we went to them without knowing what waited.”

Campbell shuddered a little. “I’ve…I’ve never felt so powerless before.” His lip started to quake as he looked to the door. “Six of my men taken over by a hostile force.  I ordered them into a situation where they…” He turned to Mackenzie and let the psychiatrist see a pair of pained eyes . “I almost made my men kill our allies.”

“Not you,” Mackenzie said, cutting Campbell off.  “Something I’ve learned, your people aren’t the ones responsible if there’s mind-altering technologies at work . Or in this case, magic.”

Campbell had to take a deep breath before he could speak. “Is Ms. Aino still in the SGC?”

“She’ll be staying until you're both debriefed by Gen. Hammond.” Mackenzie shot a warning look. “Meaning that until you’re at a point where Dr. Frasier feels you’re strong enough, you’re staying here.”

Nodding, Campbell lay back against the wall and sighed. “Thank you sir.”

Down at the diner, Minako sat clutching a milkshake close as she talked to Carter in one of the booths. “It was scary.”

Carter nodded. “It always is.”

“I…I did it because I had to.” Sipping a little at the shake, Minako let her head drift to the table. “Why is it that using our powers is so different from what I did? Isn’t it supposed to be the same thing?”

Carter shook her head. “You saved everyone’s lives that day. That monster was going to drain everyone and would’ve used MV-4 to hurt your friends. You even said he was able to stop your usual methods from getting to him.”

“I know,” Minako groaned. “I know it had to  be done . Why does it feel so awful?”

Carter reached out and grabbed Minako’s right hand. “Because you don’t want to have to take anyone’s life if you can help it. That’s not a weakness, it’s a strength.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Minako said. “I know that sometimes it has to happen. It’s  just …” She took a moment, trying to find the right words. “There was a body left behind.”

Carter nodded, like a lightbulb had finally clicked on. “ I think I understand a little better now.”

“You do?”

Carter leaned over the table with a sorrowful expression. “None of this is ever going to be pretty. Bodies don’t  just disappear because you shoot them.”

Minako’s expression seemed to wilt. “You’ve left bodies behind.”

“There’s only four of us on a typical mission,” Carter said. “If we face Jaffa forces we can’t bury them all without endangering what we’re there for.  If we can return to a planet we’ll ensure that we dispose of the bodies  properly , but sometimes that only means burning them .”

Minako stared down at the Formica table. “Are we too soft?”

Carter shook her head. “No, not at all. Minako, your friends and you have fought on your own for so long already.  The fact that you still try to have normal lives at all means that you’re far stronger than you give yourselves credit for .  Honestly ,  I think Capt. Campbell learned from you this time.”

“He did?”

Carter nodded, sipping at her coffee. “He learned that  just because  all of you are young doesn’t mean you aren’t capable.  He learned to not think that  just because his platoon has seen some of the hardest combat doesn’t make him invincible . Especially against the kinds of threats we’re going to face.” Smiling, Carter gripped Minako’s shoulder. “Daniel said senshi translates as ‘warrior’. You wouldn’t  be called that without a reason.” Minako smiled as she sipped at her milkshake some more.

* * *

Gen. Hammond nodded as Minako wrapped up the report. “ Overall a rocky but successful mission. Is there anything else either of you feel needs to  be added ?”

“ Just clarification sir,” Campbell said, shifting and grunting. “The bodies we returned to the SGC, did we learn anything valuable?”

Hammond shook his head.  “The chemicals we recovered were unknown, and the bodies began decay so  quickly that all Dr. Frasier could recover were rough outlines of an internal layout . Even the one that took control of your people.”

“Understood sir.”

“I’ll send this all to the Pentagon,” Gen. Hammond said as he rose. “You’re both dismissed.”

Minako waved  politely , smiling as she walked out the door until Campbell called out. “Aino, a minute?” Still looking tired, Campbell walked with Minako to the elevators. “You deserve to hear this outside of a briefing. I’m sorry Aino, I’m sorry for everything when we were working together.”

Minako blinked, then smiled. “It’s okay Capt. Campbell. You didn’t know.”

“No, not  just for getting my people under that bastard’s control.” Sighing, Campbell paused to lean on the nearest wall for a second. “We treated you all like children. You all knew better than us about everything in your home dimension, and we only pretended to listen.”

Minako nodded. “The questions about the Silver Millennium.”

“You all mean well, and you all aren’t gonna quit. I’ll give you your due as fighters, but the fact is that we don’t know anything else about your past lives.” Campbell chuckled and shook his head at what he said. “We don’t know what the past was like. If we pressed too hard, I apologize. That doesn’t ignore the fact that all we have to go on with what you’ve told us is what we know.”

Minako nodded. “A is A.” She thought for a moment as she pushed the button to call the elevator. “What if A is different for us compared to you?”

Campbell nodded. “ Just because some factors are the same, they’re not  all the same.  Maybe you’re right, but we need proof.” Sighing, he smiled down at Minako. “You still saved us. Thank you.” Stepping onto the elevator as it opened, Campbell’s face screwed up for a second. “There’s something else.”

Minako looked up. “What’s that?”

“Elric said that Rod Serling was following our actions?” Minako nodded. “Serling was a heavy smoker.”

“And?”

Campbell turned to Minako. “Do you remember smelling any tobacco over the course of the mission?” Minako’s eyes widened as the doors shut.

* * *

Kunzite stood proud in audience with Queen Beryl. “My queen, our latest plan has worked  perfectly .”

“It has?” Beryl’s lip curled at Kunzite. “Your plan to attack that school’s festival  was stopped , the Senshi still thwarted our plans!”

“The festival was not our true plan.”  Bringing up an image of a hospital room, Kunzite showed an old man on a bed, surrounded by family as his heart  monitor started to go erratic . “We put too much effort into harvesting energy, rather than letting it come to us.”  As the image shimmering in the air showed the man struggle to breathe and his family start to cry, a bouquet of flowers in the room shifted ever so  slightly .  Holding out his hand, Kunzite held a growing shimmering ball of energy aloft for the entire chamber to see . “The Senshi needed a distraction away from our true intentions.  If we hadn’t sent them youma and attacked their school to keep their focus away, they would have found our plan before we could start to harvest .”

Beryl’s eyebrow rose as the cries of the hospital room filled the chamber. The ball of energy in Kunzite’s hand grew  steadily before he threw it to her throne. “Now we have a stable source of energy for as long as we need it.”

Beryl glared as she sent the energy into Metallia’s chamber. “Very well Kunzite, I’ll allow this plan of yours to continue for now. Still, know that I am most displeased by this.” Kunzite felt something deep inside shake as Beryl went back to her crystal. “I’ll allow this plan of yours to continue for now, but do not waste our resources so  needlessly again.”

Kunzite  haltingly bowed. “Of…Of course my queen.” Sparing a final look at his queen, he vanished back to his chambers.

The crowd of courtiers went back to their milling and mumbling to each other, but one separated from the mass . Pulling out a small recorder she whispered into it. “Update: Can no longer consider Beryl suitable candidate for recruitment. Gen. Kunzite appears to  possess suitable tactical thinking and  overall reason necessary. Continuing observation, will update further in next field report. One Vision, One Purpose.”

* * *

Two sets of footsteps in two small nondescript buildings thousands of miles from each other . One was a plain office block in Seoul. Another was a squat tan center in Tehran that no one ever  really noticed. The two pairs of footsteps went through security checkpoints and pass-protected doors. Key cards  were scanned and ID checks  were made .  Into the highest levels of both buildings two manila folders marked as classified to the highest levels were set on two very different desks .

In Seoul, the man behind the desk read over the report slow and calm.  He was middle-aged, with a well-tailored suit and thick glasses that stood out on his clean-shaven face . “Still no movement from the Chinese or our brothers?”

“None yet sir,” the woman across from the desk said. “Not the Japanese either,  curiously enough.”

“They may be afraid of rousing the Americans.” The man took out a sheet of paper from his desk. “The SMB is too well-known, have our team come from within our walls. They will only utilize locally obtained assets, they must only focus on finding out what is happening and whether or not it will concern us.”

In Tehran, the man behind the desk scratched a well-trimmed beard on a weathered face. His suit wasn't as tailored but his eyes were sharper. “The Americans have made no claim yet?”

“No sir,” the younger man said. “Analysts state they are hesitating due to their alliance with the Japanese.  If they appear overeager to  obtain what we have recorded, our analysts believe it may move the Chinese .”

“Very well,” the bearded man said, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling down on it. “Tell the team we will send that their  objective is to  obtain only if possible. If this power is has the potential  we believe , the Americans must not know that we are the ones who have gained it.”

At the same time, both men looked up at the people who brought them the folder. “They will remain at the embassy for a period of two months gathering information. When the time is right, they may begin their operations.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest story of A is A is complete! Remember, I want to hear from all of you reading it on what you think and what can be made better. Stay tuned, the next story awaits!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! We're still rolling along with A is A, this time 2142 goes to 1994. Again, if you're enjoying the series or think there's something I could be doing better, let me know with a comment!


End file.
